Hadou no Chikara:The Power of Hadou
by BUYA Shinkenshi
Summary: At the tender age of 1 Harry Potter was left in the care of the Aunt and Uncle. Not wanting an abnormality in their household they abandoned the child in a forest only to be discovered by the Anasatsuken master Gouken....
1. Chapter 1

_The Power of Hadou: Hadou no Chikara _

_A/n: sorry about the delay in between updates check out the new fics. And remember read and review. Also I'm looking for any author who wants their fic to have a part in my two new multiverse fics. Email me or recommend it through review. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Street Fighter only the OC's are mine.

_Ryu my adopted son, you alone are my greatest pupil. _

At the base of a waterfall behind the Gouken Anasatsuken Dojo, deep within a lush bamboo forest, a young man stands tall under the pressure of the torrents of rushing water. His face is a mask of serenity as if he were in deep mediation inside the warm dojo, instead of performing katas as the icy waters of the waterfall cascade around him, and the churning river water swirls around his bare feet.

As he continues his early morning training session, Ryu's thoughts begin to drift to his mysterious past and his uncertain future, as he ponders his quest to become the world's greatest warrior. He continues to contemplate his destiny as he ends his kata with a Shoryuken.

_Ryu my son since adopting you all those many years ago. Within the walls of my dojo I have watched you grow from a boy to a man... _

Ryu age 5, struggling to keep up with his sparring partner and best friend Ken. Ken seems to excel at their training. Surpassing Ryu who despite being the older and earliest of their master's pupils cannot seem to grasp the techniques that they must employ...

"Ryu! Ken! Proceed!" Ryu launched himself at Ken attempting to deliver a spinning heel kick to him sparring partner. Ken ducked under his attack avoiding the blow and back-flipped into high kick connecting with Ryu's chin. Ryu fell backwards landing head first on the hard mat...

_From an awkward novice to my greatest student, a true master... _

Ryu age 8, Ryu and Ken spar repeatedly, each trading blow for blow. Finally, Ryu gains the upper-hand in the match. Delivering a leg sweep to Ken lifting him from his feet. Ryu stands over Ken and extends his hand to Ken offering him a hand up from the mat...

Ryu a wry smile appeared on Ryu's face as he gazed down at his friend. "Well?" he asked impatiently. Ken shot him an indignant look. "Well what?" Ryu offered his hand again. "Let me help you up." Ken pushed his hand away and flipped to his feet. "I won't tell you again. I'm never going to need or ask you for help, Ryu get it through your thick skull." Ryu glanced over at their master, seeking advice. Their master only nodded. "Again! Now! Fight!" Ryu and Ken took their positions and bowed before crouching back into their fighting stances...

_I have witnessed you master every form and technique I have taught you as if you were their original creator. _

Ryu age 10, Ryu masters his control of his Hadou no Chikara, gaining the ability to generate his ki into a powerful Hadoken...

The ensuing blast knocked Ken into a nearby wall. Ken lay still and Ryu ran to his friend concerned for his safety. "Ken are you alright? Ken! Ken! Are you alr-" Ryu's frantic cries were cut short by a hard left to his jaw. Ken slowly rose. "What's the big idea watch were the heck you're aiming that thing." Ryu gave his friend a sheepish look before shrugging...

_I have seen you find what so many seek but fail to achieve... _

_The delicate balance between Grace, Speed... _

Ryu rises upwards into the waterfall, slicing through the unrelenting volley of water as it were nothing but air. His body surrounded by his flaring ki as he executes the powerful Shoryuken. His body rises and spins with flawless grace, immense speed...and unmatched strength. Ryu burst through the top of the waterfall. He lands nimbly upon the ground as a shower of water droplets sparkle in the light of the morning dawn.

_And Power. _

Ryu rose slowly to his feet and walked to the edge of the stream. He made his way to the old batsu tree that he used for meditation. As he knelt there clearing his mind he began to channel his ki. As Ryu began his daily meditation he began to ponder his quest to become a true warrior. A vision takes over his mind, as he considers the darkness and potential for evil that exists within him, the forest around him seems to fall silent and still. He realizes that his search to become the most powerful martial artist...his search for absolute perfection...is a delicate path that could lead to either salvation or self-destruction...

_Ryu my son, you are truly my greatest pupil. I am a novice compared to you. You have surpassed me in every way possible... _

The forest began to darken around the oblivious Ryu as he continued his meditation. The forest began to silence almost immediately as if its creature inhabitants could feel the change in the ki around the boy. Ryu shivered slightly as he felt a deep chill that seemed to foretell a dark future soon to be revealed.

_Ryu you have strived for perfection since the very beginning. You are everything I could have even thought to hope for and my greatest achievement... _

Ryu felt a dark presence nearby and opened his eyes. The forest had gone dark around him. 'What's going on here? How long have I been meditating? Master Gouken always says that I sometimes space out but this is ridiculous.' His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he felt an immensely evil presence nearby. CRACK! Ryu stood sharply as he heard the sound of a twig breaking. "Who's there? Where are you? Who's out there? Answer me!"

_Or my greatest fear. For now my pupil you stand at the brink of becoming everything I hoped you would... Or possibly everything I feared. You have come far in since you first began your journey, driven by the same desire for perfection that I once saw in another many years ago... For there was another who like you who vowed for perfection himself. He too, completely dedicated himself to the mastering of our arts fully devoting himself to the true lethality of Anasatsuken. His training had taken him to a crossroads...To pursue greatness with honor and purity of heart, or to allow his desire for victory to become a murderous need. Alas he chose to forsake his soul and succumbed to the darkness within as he traveled down the path of evil. All for his lust for power... _

Ryu gazed left and right searching for the source of the sound. He didn't notice in all his frantic searching the figure shrouded in darkness appeared behind the tree line. The figure lifted its shadow covered face and called to him. "Ryu. Come to me." Ryu whirled around to face the figure and backed away in shock.

_And soon Ryu you will also have to stand at this crossroad and make this decision later in your life and. I know this for certain you will have to face the temptation of the darkness by facing the greatest opponent you will ever have to face... _

The figure stepped into the light his bright green eyes glowing with power. A twisted smirk on his dark face as he approached Ryu. Ryu backed away in fear of the figure in front of him. The figure's face seemed to twist into a visage of pure evil as it spoke. It's voice and words chilling Ryu to the very core of his soul. "What's the mater Ryu? Are you afraid of me? Why would you be afraid of...?"

_Yourself. _

The figure stepped fully into the light and Ryu nearly fainted. Before him stood himself, but it wasn't him was it? Ryu couldn't help but believe that this apparition before him was indeed himself. They were practically identical except for the fact that the figure had an incredibly evil aura and its skinned was deeply tanned almost to the post that it blended into the shadows.

"You are not me..." Ryu said quietly. "You can't be..."

_There is a side of you that you must confront, as, must all of us who choose to devote our lives to the pursuit of ours arts. You must face the part of you that ruthlessly craves victory no matter what the cost. When the cost of victory may be too high... Even when the price of victory could mean the taking of a human life. _

The figure continued his approach until he was nearly face to face with Ryu. The figure smirked and lashed out at Ryu. Ryu sensing the attack ducked and countered with a leg sweep. The figure leapt upwards flipped over his head. It then landed spun on its heel and delivered a Joudan-Sokutou-Geri knocking Ryu into the air.

_As is the fashion of those who choose the way of the warrior must eventually do one thing... _

As Ryu began to fall toward the ground the figure strafed toward him and jumped in to a Tatsukmaki-Senpuu-Kyaku before landing an uppercut to Ryu's chin. Ryu's body landed hard on the ground. He wheezed slightly as the figure stood over his fallen form basking in his defeat. He growled and lifted his body into the air with a Shoryuken. The figure clawed the ground to slow his slide. He and Ryu faced off each preparing to launch an attack...

_We must face ourselves... _

Ryu launched his Hadoken a split second before the figure. And they met in the middle. His ki a bright electric blue, his opponents a dark violet. Each attack struggling to over come the other. In a life or death struggle. Each seemingly even matched but slowly Ryu could sense his ki failing as he began to succumb to his evil counterpart.

And fight.

_You must fight... _

Ryu's knees began to buckle under the pressure of the combined Hadokens, he was slowly aware of the darker overcoming his own...

_And... _

In a last ditch effort Ryu launch all of his remaining ki into his attack praying that it would be enough to defeat his enemy...

_Decide... _

Nevertheless it was in vain as the dark ki flared and completely overcame and redirected his attack back onto him...

_Who... _

Ryu slammed into a few trees crashing through them until he came to rest against the tree he began his meditation at...

_You... _

The figure slowly stalked Ryu and he began to channel the very last ounces of ki he had into his hands...

_Truly... _

When the figure reached Ryu's prone form, he bent down and lifted Ryu from the ground and stared deeply into his eyes...

_Are. _

Ryu raised his hands to the doppelgangers face and unleashed a small ball of ki into his face.

_Ryu you must find your true self. The warrior that you are meant to be... _

The figure reeled releasing Ryu from its grasp, with a loud cry of pain...

_"I truly hope my dearest Ryu that you will fulfill your limitless potential, not by succumbing to your power, but by mastering it. No matter what happens next...know only this... I am truly proud to call you my son..." _

"Ryu!"

Ryu's eyes snapped open as he heard his name. "Father?" Ryu leapt to his feet and ran in the direction of the dojo. "Father? Father!" As he neared the source of the scream his heart began to pound. Thoughts of fear and anxiety filled his head as he reached the door of Gouken's home. The doors burst open as he rushes through them and immediately he skids to a stop. "No..." His voice strained as if on the verge of tears. "Father...no...Father..."

There lying on the main floor of the dojo sparring ground is the lifeless body of Gouken. And above his body in a sense of cruel mockery on the wall is the Japanese character for Heaven 'Ten"scrawled in his blood.

Ryu fell to his knees and cradled his father's body to his chest. His tears flowing freely as he wept for the only family he had. "Master Gouken...Father!" His howls of pain becoming more and more unbearable as his sorrow took hold.

_"I will avenge you, father. I swear it." _

Okay so how do you like it so far in case you weren't aware Ryu is Harry. He's about fifteen/sixteen years old at this point I'm not sure. He's just returned from the first world warrior tournament and was continuing his training at Suzaku Castle at Gouken's Dojo. The next chapter will be his travel to find Ken and Gouken's murderer but alas he won't make it as he will be located by Order of the Phoenix while crossing England. And ushered off to Hogwarts as Ryu will slowly begin to adapt to the wizarding life and the threat of Voldemort as his quest to become the greatest martial artist seems to be put on hold. I'm still looking for fics to add to my multiverse fics the first will be out very soon maybe by this week but both will be out by next week along with maybe some others a PR/GK xover a HP/GK xover a GK fic a PR fic a HP/COR xover a DNA/HP xover A FB/HP x over are in the works till then read my fics and review and check out my forums if you have any ideas for world ideas for the multiverse I have some casting Ideas if anyone wants to have a cameo in one of them just post it in my forum or in a review


	2. Chapter One:The Promise

_Hadou no Chikara:_ _The Power of Hadou_

_A/N: Hey guys long time no see...I got so many good reviews for Hadou that I'm going to update it now instead of next week. Love my reviewers and faithful readers...This one's for you..._

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Street Fighter. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Capcom Japan respectively. If I did why the hell would I not cross them over...

Chapter One : The Promise

"Ryu!"

Ryu's eyes snapped open as he heard his name. "Father?" Ryu leapt to his feet and ran in the direction of the dojo. "Father? Father!" As he neared the source of the scream his heart began to pound. Thoughts of fear and anxiety filled his head as he reached the door of Gouken's home. The doors burst open as he rushes through them and immediately he skids to a stop. "No..." His voice strained as if on the verge of tears. "Father...no...Father..."

There lying on the main floor of the dojo sparring ground is the lifeless body of Gouken. And above his body in a sense of cruel mockery on the wall is the Japanese character for Heaven'Ten"scrawled in his blood.

Ryu fell to his knees and cradled his father's body to his chest. His tears flowly freely as he wept for the only family he had. "Master Gouken...Father!" His howls of pain becoming more and more unbearable as his sorrow took hold.

_"I will avenge you, father. I swear it."_

As Ryu cradled the lifeless form of his mentor and adopted father to his chest, he felt an immense rage begin to rise from seep within the depths of his soul. The moment the rage seemed to reach its peak, every nerve in his body was suddenly wracked with pain. As his body began to twitch uncontrollably, Ryu's arms released Gouken's body and it fell silently to the floor.

Ryu collapsed, as his body took on a life of its own. His body temperature switched constantly. Alternating from hot to cold, burning heat to freezing cold. His body feeling as if it were combusting from without. He began to writhe and convulse on the ground. Ryu opened his mouth to scream in pain, but no sound came from his throat.

The pain the boy felt had reached a pinnacle and he felt as if he were to die at that moment then there would be peace. He felt as if he were a tea kettle boiling over and now everything had begun to spill over the sides. Suddenly as quickly as it had come the pain left his body and the boy lay next to his father's body panting and covered in sweat. He closed his eyes as he fell into unconsciousness. His headband had fallen onto the ground next to him and the lightning bolt shaped scar above his right eye glowed bright red.

On the other side of the world at that exact moment inside of Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a series of instruments that had been dormant for nearly sixteen years began to react with loud bangs and chirps. Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster in question whose office held these imstruments was currrently in the Great Hall supervising the Sorting Feast when the caretaker Argus Filch burst into the Hall in a hurried manner as he limped toward the Head Table.

"Professor come quickly there be a strange goings on in your office." Albus nodded and motioned for Minerva Mcgonagall to continue with the Sorting. "Professor, I shant be a moment do continue." With that he rose and quickly followed Filch as he led the way out of the Hall. As they exited the doors, whispers began to breakout across the dining area.

Ron Weasley turned to his best friend as of late Seamus Finnigan. "What do you suppose all that what about." Seamus shrugged. "I dunno maybe Dumbledore's finally gone barmy." Hermione Granger raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think it's rude to snoop in the Headmaster's business?" She asked. "But out Granger, keep your nose in your smelly old bnook and I'll stick mine where I please." Hermione's face reddened, "Ronald Weasley you...you.. Urrrrghhh!" The entire Gryffindor Table broke out in laughter as Hermoine and Ron continued to bicker between themselves.

Meanwhile Albus had entered his office to find it in an uproar. All around the room various metallic objects whirred and whistled as lights flashed and banged. "Interesting." He whispered to himself as he silently observed the chaos the had delevoped him his office. "Most intersesting

indeed. Argus summon the Professors immediately." Filch nodded before leaving the Headmaster to comtemplate the meaning if this new developement.

It had been nearly three months since Ryu had laid Gouken to rest at Suzaku Castle, and he now found himself wandering the streets of London. For all of his martial skill there was little he could do to travel through this strange city without going unnoticed. From pure white gi and new red headband that he recieved from Ken, to his bare feet and the invisble aurora of ki that surrounded and leaked off of his body in torrents seemed to cause those around him to give him a wide berth.

Ryu had been walking for a few blocks when he noticed that a group of people were following him. He knew because he could feel their ki and their signatures had been trailing him for nearly half an hour. Ryu turned into a dark alley and prepared for the oncoming fight.

Serverus Snape turned to the Order of the Pheonix members with him. "Professor Dumbledore wishes that we bring the boy in for questioning." He shot a glance at a young witch with bubblegum pink hair standing next to a man in very ragged robes and a man with very dark hair and a childlike appeal. "Is that understood, Nyphradora, Werewolf and Mutt?" His vioce filled with as much venom as his sneer.

Tonks made a move to draw her wand, but her hand was staid by Remus Lupin's grip. "He's not worth it we're here for Harry remember that." Lupin turned to Sirius Black. "Sirius, listen he doesn't know who or what we are so please don't startle him. Everyone let's move out." He pointed towards Ryu who had just turned into a nearby alley. "Let's try to do this without any problems."

The Order members drew their wands and made their way to retreive the boy they believed to be Harry Potter. When they entered the alley what they found was as far away from any version Harry Potter they had envisioned.

The first to fall to Ryu's surprise attack was Snape. After seemingly falling from the sky and appearing from nowhere , Ryu quickly dispatched the Order members in quick sucession until the only one left standing was Tonks.(Ryu's not going to just attack a girl unless she poses an immediate threat... ) He stepped in front of and crouched into a defensive fighting stance. He spoke in a clear voice. "I will not harm you if you leave now. I do not care to be attacked from behind. Tell your leader that I am not one to be robbed easily." With that he turned and began to walk out of the alley.

Ryu froze at the last second when he heard a voice cry, "Stupefy!" He whirled around to block the attack, but widened his eyes in shock as a red beam of light hit him in his chest. Then everything went black.

When Ryu opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his father Gouken laughing loudly with Ouju-San, 'Little Miss', at a struggling Ken. Ryu smiled and ran toward Gouken with his arms open wide. "Father...Father...Father..." Gouken looked up at Ryu and his smile turned into a look of rage. "Ryu... No...Go...Back...Go...Back..." Gouken rushed past Ken and 'Little Miss' to leap at Ryu. The boy shrank back at fear until Gouken flipped over him and struck at a man in a dark blue gi. "Akuma!" Gouken and the man began to battle. The man Akuma smirks as he tells Gouken that it is time for their battle.

The men trade blows and Ryu tries to rush in to defend his father. Gouken holds up his hand and shakes his head. "Brother, you do realise that what you teach is an abomination against the true teachings of Anastuken, the boy is strong but until he can embrace the Satsui no Hadou. He will be as weak as you. Did you know that I challeged Goutetsu? As you can see I won the battle." Akuma places his hand over the prayer beads on his neck. "I put him to the test and he failed now he is where you will be."

Akuma lunged at Gouken and within a matter of three seconds and even less moves, Akuma was on the ground with Gouken standing over him with a ball of ball in his hand. "Finish me, now Brother. You have bested me in battle my life is yours to claim as is our custom." Gouken shook his head and smiled over at Ryu. "I will not slay you. It may be your way. But it is not mine." Gouken turned and began to walk away. Akuma roared and lauched a Hadouken at Gouken's back. Gouken block the attack and contiued walking.

"You're weak Brother. Mercy is your weakness." Akuma snarled as he stalked away, Ryu's eyes never leaving his. Akuma's face twisted in rage as he spoke the words that sent chills through Ryu's very soul. "Mark my words Brother you...Will regret not killing...me...I...will...have...my...Revenge!"

END CHAPTER

Well how am I doing so far? Ryu's been having bad dreams. Sorry about not being all to descriptive in the fight scences I'm alot more creative at night. I've decided to start giving out house points to my faithful reviewers. 50 points to whoever guesses who stunned Ryu/Harry ? Anyway I hope you like where this is going if not stuff it. Read Review Matsu...Out... DEUCES


End file.
